entretenimiento
by Hatake Nabiki
Summary: Naruto y Hinata idean un plan para poder estar juntos sin que la familia de ella se de cuenta, solo necesitan un poco de ayuda y TenTen encantada se las brindara.


ESTE ES UN NARUHINA CON ALGO DE NEJITEN, ESPERO LES GUSTE, ESTA UN POCO TIERNO

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE Y PROBABLEMENTE NUNCA LO HARA, ES UNA DE ESAS COSAS IRREMEDIABLES, LO UNICO QUE ME QUEDA ES ESCRIBIR HISTORIAS PARA MIS PERSONAJES FAVORITOS Y ESPERAR QUE NO ME DEMANDEN 

* * *

_Naruto: Que estoy haciendo, si el "genio" me ve ahora si me mata seguro, esta es una misión suicida, maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió el plan_

_Hinata: No puedo creer que haya aceptado, en que momento me pareció una buena idea, no quiero ni pensar en lo que dirá o hará mi familia si nos descubre_

_Naruto: Ya casi llego, solo falta la señal para que logre mi cometido, vaya que ha sido difícil entrar, no por nada es la heredera pero tal cantidad de guardianes es absurda _

_Hinata: Por fin, Neji no está cerca, es el momento, solo espero que sea lo correcto_

El joven rubio vio la tan esperada señal, una luz prenderse y apagarse, era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que no había peligro y así acercarse a su novia, se movió rápidamente entrando al oscuro pasillo

_Hinata: No creí que lo lograra, menos mal que ella nos ayudo, cuando supe que Neji sería el encargado de la vigilancia por proco y cancelo el plan, pero ella me dijo que iba a hacer todo lo posible por entretenerlo _

_Naruto: Por fin la voy a poder ver y estar con ella, después de una semana de intentos fallidos por fin vamos a poder estar juntos _

- Naruto

- Hinata

- No creí que lo lograríamos

- Yo tampoco – abrazándola – creí que tu primo me atraparía

- Por suerte ella nos ayudo

- ¿Quién? – pregunto confundido

- Eso no importa ahora – dijo sonriéndole – vamos a hacerlo o no

- Que impaciente – devolviéndole la sonrisa

- Llevo una semana esperando este momento – acercándose lentamente a él

- Ya voy, no seas desesperada - sentándose en la cama de la chica y sacando una bolsa

- ¿Y lo demás? –pregunto algo preocupada

- Aquí esta – mostrándole el contenido - aun no entiendo porque no te dejan hacerlo

- dicen que estoy muy chica para esto, que no es apropiado pero desde esa vez he estado ansiando repetirlo

Los dos chicos se quedaron el cuarto de Hinata mientras que en otro lugar de la casa:

Ten Ten: No creí que besara tan bien, es demasiado perfecto, menos mal que estaba distraído, si no, no sé qué hubiera pasado, seguramente se hubiera adelantado a mi movimiento

Neji: Vaya que esto es inesperado, cuando la vi en mi casa creí que era otro plan de mi prima para escapar, pero ella se me acerco rápidamente y me beso

Ten Ten: Jamás creí que me fuera a corresponder, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para que no volteara cuando Hinata prendió la luz de su cuarto para dar la señal, solo fue para que se desorientara, no creí que pasara a más

- Ten-ten – dijo el Hyuuga cuando se separaron – yo…

- No digas nada – dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios – ya me voy

- No – dijo jalándola del brazo – ven conmigo – metiéndose a un cuarto cercano

- Pero… - la joven no pudo terminar de decir más, ya que él se había apoderado de sus labios nuevamente

De nuevo en el cuarto de Hinata:

- Oye Hinata – dijo el chico volteando a verla

- Si Naruto – respondió la chica

- ¿Quién nos ayudo? – intrigado

- Le pedí a Ten-Ten que entretuviera a mi primo

- Pues vaya que está haciendo un buen trabajo –

- Así es – besándolo tiernamente – ahora apúrate o se va a enfriar

Los dos chicos siguieron comiendo el rameen que Naruto había llevado de contrabando, ya que a la joven lo la dejaban comer eso ya que su familia decía que no era comida apropiada para la heredera, pero su novio había hecho todo lo posible por llevarle un poco, incluso infiltrarse en su casa

En el cuarto de Neji:

_Ten Ten: Debería irme, no creí que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, pero… pensándolo bien, Hinata me pidió que lo entretuviera hasta que Naruto se fuera, eso será como en 2 o 3 horas y que mejor entretenimiento que este no?_

_

* * *

_

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, SE ME OCURRIO MIENTRAS CHECABA MIS MAILS Y PS ABRI WORD Y FUE LO QUE SALIO

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS


End file.
